


YouTubers in Hell

by xt1me



Series: Fics I'll Never Write [27]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Amazingphil - Freeform, AntiMatter (Matpat), Darkiplier - Freeform, Free to a good home, Game Grumps - Freeform, Gen, Hell sucks, MadPat - Freeform, Natemare - Freeform, Phantom (Natewantstobattle) - Freeform, antisepticeye, danisnotonfire - Freeform, fic idea, mentions of - Freeform, pewdiepie - Freeform, the egos are demons, wilford warfstache - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: How are demons made?An AU idea of the origins of the egos
Series: Fics I'll Never Write [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287677
Kudos: 13





	YouTubers in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> In the spirit of the month this is not just a fic-I’ll-never-write but NaNoWriMo-I’ll-never-write.  
I seriously do not have the time, patience or stamina to write a novel in a month. But I do have a vague outline for something that resembles a plot.  
I stumbled across a [post ](https://markfischbach.co.vu/post/173114924440/devil-nate-is-just-natemare-senior-year)on tumblr saying how Phantom is a grown-up Natemare & this somehow spiralled from that.  
(this has nothing to do with the [Summoned Creatures](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287779) fic idea I had)

Urban fantasy set up. Gods haven’t walked the earth in eons & even their children haven’t been around for millennia. But there are things left over. Minor monsters, odd creatures & some people that have strange inheritance.  
Of course, they mainly keep out of the public eye & police themselves. And if they don’t hunters pop up now and again. As do various secret societies that wax & wane.  
There are lots of hidden things in the world.  
And there are lots of people that decided to meddle with these things when they find them.

One such person was a Fredrick FaustBär.  
  
(I’m going to crib a lot of stuff from FNaF for this. While Five Nights at Freddy’s didn’t _create_ the Egos/dark youtuber thing, it did really do a lot to introduce them/make them popular. It was the big thing at the time. Mark being the self-proclaimed King of FNaF, MatPat & all his theory’s, Nate has a whole album based on it. And Jack’s Sister Location play-through is the 1st canonical appearance of Anti. I couldn’t resist.)  
To most of the world FaustBär was just an eccentric collector from old money. Never too extravagant to garner much attention he died at an old age with a truly bizarre bunch of items gathered in his home. Most of the objects seemed absolutely worthless but were nevertheless stored carefully in elaborate boxes.  
After the will was read & the fortune divided the executor of the will auctioned off anything that seemed worth anything & simply threw out or donated to charity the rest.  
No one involved knew FaustBär’s carefully held secret.  
All these items resonated with a power not from earth.

Angles & demons may or may not exist. There are certainly things that can claim those names. But they don’t walk freely.  
There are ancient powers and eldritch marvels that exist beyond our plain of existence. And there are always people that go looking for them.

Good old Freddy had gathered artefacts that were corrupted by a realm not of our own. Let’s just call it hell. Or at least a hell. It was certainly a place of malevolence & hunger. Another dimension that acted on rules nothing like our own. The laws of physics were completely different there. But energy from that place had interesting effects. Corruptive effects, but interesting.  
Whether Freddy was collecting these things to use them or to keep them safe who can know. He told no one. And that secrecy turned out to be a problem after he died.  
Now for the most part it actually wasn’t that big of a deal. Once word got out to those in the know, both good guys and bad worked to track these things down.  
That could be a whole tale in itself. All the people looking for these things to use them or contain them. Study them or destroy them.  
But that’s not what this story is about.  
There are a bunch of mystic rituals that can be used to take advantage of things soaked in power. A bunch of significant times they take place in. A bunch of locations filled with enough residual energy from nature or belief.  
Eventually something’s going to happen to hit enough of these accidentally.  
A bunch of portals randomly open one day & close shortly afterwards.  
They don’t do enough damage for the world as a whole to notice. No cults were around to take advantage of it.  
It’s a good thing really.  
Not that the individuals that were in the wrong place at the wrong time would think that.  
So now we’ve got a bunch of people in Hell (hell dimension, whatever).  
We finally have our YouTubers. Only they’re not YouTubers in this AU.

So (getting inspiration from the Random Encounters musical) Mark is working as a security guard. Not in a pizzeria though. Maybe a Mall. Is he still studying engineering? Did he still drop out? I don’t know & I don’t have to figure it out since I’m not going to write this. But he’s passing by one of the shops while working, let’s say it’s an antique shop, and something happens. The next day people are going to put it down as a gas explosion. But it’s not of course. I don’t know if it should happen at midnight or sundown. There would probably be a few people around still when it happened.  
They all get sucked into hell.

For Jack (I’m just going to stick with calling him Jack in this. Though if I was writing this, I might try to do something with the whole mystic significance of names, since his real name is Seán) I don’t know if all this should be happening at once or should it happen when it’s night in his part of the world. He was probably just out and about. Maybe going to meet some friends, when he happened to pass by someone delivering a package. Maybe it was just a delivery van stopped at a traffic light. People next day are going to say there was a car accident or something.  
Everyone within a certain diameter of a seemingly innocuous package, that was bought in an online action, gets sucked into hell.

Let’s say Nate was the security guard that Mark was hired to replace. He got stuck helping move items into the antique shop & came down with a sudden flu the next day. Maybe some innocuous piece of paper got caught on his shoe or something. He was alone in his apartment when it happened. The next day people will say it was a localised earthquake.  
Anyone else at in the apartments around also got sucked into hell.

I’m going to say MatPat and the rest of the GT crew work as researches for one of the bigger hunter groups. Most hunters only know of each other though vague connection. Most hunters work outside or at least avoid the law. There are some benevolent secret organisations though. And in the age of the internet, people are getting more connected & thus more organised. Mat’s working for one of them & they got their hands of some of FaustBär’s loot. They know what it is & they’re studying is to see what they can learn & maybe how to safely dispose of it.  
Actually, let’s say the GT crew are just interns there & he was the one who won the random draw to watch the higher ups investigate. He’s behind a bunch of protective runes & circles when it happens. Because of the protections on the place it’s only the people in the room that get sucked into hell. Maybe as a result only the GT crew survive. They know exactly what happened. But they also know there is nothing they can do about it.

Everything in hell tries to consume everything else.  
Things do live there, for a given value of live. Let’s keep things simple & call them demons. It’s kill or be killed. The strongest devouring the weakest. The weaker banding together to take down the stronger & then turning on each other. And nothing can change. They can corrupt but not evolve. Destroy but not create.  
But that’s not what make Hell so dangerous, that’s just a hostile environment (though a pretty extreme one).  
It’s the fact that the rules of reality are not the same as on earth. The laws of physics don’t work the same why. Time and space don’t follow the same logical paths. Nothing from outside hell can survive long in it.  
Really, demons are the least or your troubles. Not that it feels that way to people that just got dumped there.

Most of them die before they even realise what’s happening. The items FaustBär collected basically grabbed everything around them when they pulled themselves into hell. Then they were once more just random junk, quickly rusting & dissolving to nothing in the harsh environment. The other inanimate objects that came with them lasted longer but eventually went the same way, as what passed for air here consumed them. The living things didn’t have a chance to do the same. The demons found them first.  
Demons don’t usually get such a delicacy as human. Not unless some enterprising magic user with more knowledge then sense summons one of them. Those that aren’t immediately devoured try to run or fight back. But a demon’s usual prey is other demons. There is nothing they can do other then get lucky.

But some do.

Throughout hell a few random people manage to escape being eaten.

Mark finds out pretty quick that the gun/taser (I don’t know how American security works) he was given as guard does nothing much but the distraction allows him to run & hide. The demons are too excited by easy prey that they miss him.  
Jack manages to pelt one with a rock enough that it looks venerable to the other demons around it & is attacked.  
Nate manages to scramble under some debris from the apartment building that came with and slip away that way.  
MatPat was behind mystical protections. They helped enough that he was able to cobble together a protective circle to prevent the demons from sensing him as they slaughtered his companions.

So they manage not to get eaten.  
But that doesn’t mean they survive.

I’ve mentioned before that hell corrupts.  
The first thing to go are some memories. When you appear in a new dimension & get jumped by monsters trying to eat you, you are too busy to realise you have forgotten your name. Fighting for your life it’s easy not to think about things like who your family is or where you were born. Running in a panic away from danger isn’t great for higher thinking in general. You just do what you must to survive, it’s easy to miss things becoming harder like the ability to do math or read or speak.  
If you survive long enough to realises somethings wrong your physical body will be changing as well.  
There’s power in hell. After all there’s a reason why people mess around trying to tap into it. But only demons can survive there.

So now there are 4 more nameless demons wondering around hell. They don’t know anything but then again, they don’t need to. Survival isn’t easy but it’s really simple when you get down to it. Try not die, rest when you can & eat when you’re hungry. And in hell you’re always hungry.

Demons all look different. Their bodies twisted by the power of hell into whatever their subconscious considers the best to help them to survive. Some with many limbs, some with none. Some big, some armoured, some small, some fast. Nothing gets created in hell but corrupted & twisted it can do.  
Once a demon feeds the transformation is over. They have obviously survived enough to function, what more is needed.  
None of this is a consciously guided decision of course. It’s just nature at its most brutal.  
Demons don’t start out with names either. After all, they have forgotten if they ever had any before. But that doesn’t mean that they don’t manage to gain any.

One demon survives long enough to find a cave. There isn’t light as we know it in hell but it crawls away from even that. It lasts long enough to learn to lure other demons into traps in the shadows. Why bother doing the frantic work of hunting & scavenging when is can trick others into falling into it’s grasp.  
In the twisted language of hell it earns the name Dark.

Another decides that bigger just means a better target & uses it’s size & speed to sneak up on an incredibly large demon & shadow of the colossus’s it straight though its eyeball. It gorges itself on that septic eye before other scavengers come to fight over & pick the corpse clean.

One gets itself summoned by a greedy human. The man wants revenge on his enemies & summons a demon to do his bidding. He calls it his little nightmare & sends it off to kill, bound with magic & iron. In one of the victims house the demon finds a music box. No memories are actually destroyed when demons are made, they are just torn into pieces like confetti too small to make any sense. But music was important to this demon even if it didn’t know why. It was enough to stir something in it. When the demon went back to the summoner it, following some forgotten urge, gave itself the name Natemare as it tore into the summoner that hadn’t been as in control as he thought.

MatPat was protected from the demons by his circle of magic. But that magic was from earth and wasn’t going to last. Scribbling everything he knew about hell & demons around him he could only watch as the corrupting energy of this dimension ate away at everything. Maybe he had some snacks to keep hunger at bay but that obviously wasn’t going to last. Unlike the others he had enough time to feel his mind being torn to shreds. His body being slowly twisted. Desperately he clung to what he was, even though it was far too late. He tried to at least cling to his name but even that slipped from him. MadPat could only wait helplessly as hell came to claim him.

Everything a demon has is geared toward its survival. When everything wants to kill you, you don’t waste time on trivial things. But intelligence is also a survival trait. And while demons only run on instincts, if they get strong enough some of them start to think.  
Names have power. Once a demon has an answer to the question to ‘who am I’ they can start asking other questions. Like ‘what next?’

Directions don’t make any sense in hell; it doesn’t have a north or south. But let’s say for arguments sake it has a centre.  
Nameless demons avoid it.  
If hell's power comes from anywhere it comes from there.  
Named demons are the only ones with curiosity to even get close but the power there is too much. There is a place which would destroy any demon that tries to cross. Tearing them down into their smallest components. Weaker demons that foolishly try anyway find themselves scatter across the land. Maybe parts of them survive in big enough clumps to be imps or weaker demons.  
Stronger demons might leave it alone as not worth it if it weren’t for it’s obvious power. Power they hungered for. They were always hungry in hell.  
Strong demons with intelligence enough to observe it might see that there are creatures that could survive crossing. Creatures that didn’t need to be twisted into shapes only fit for bare survival. Creatures that had some of the power of hell itself in them. Creatures that didn’t need to fear other demons as they were so much stronger than them. Creature that were demons & beyond demons. Let’s call them devils.  
The way for a demon to become a devil was as simple. If a human became a demon by the power of hell tearing them apart & reshaping them, then a demon becomes a devil by letting the power of the centre of hell tear it apart & being strong enough pull itself back together again.

Many demons didn’t risk it.  
But there’s always the greedy or those too fearful to survive as they are.  
And once you become strong enough to ask questions & be curious you soon discover what boredom is. Like I said, time didn’t mean anything in hell. Boredom can last an eternity.

But it not like they actually know how to evolve. Changing the first time was all unconscious. Changing this time is voluntarily letting the destructive power of hell rip you to pieces & then trying to fit those pieces back together in a better order before it dissolves them into oblivion. It’s worse than a million-part jigsaw. After all, there is no instructions or template to follow. & the pieces you do put together try to grow on their own as all parts of you struggle to live.

  
The demon Dark manages to form himself but with no clear end goal he splits into different individuals. Each a different personality trying to survive. One claims the name Darkiplier, one the name Warfstache. All the other ego’s show up as well. Due to the weird power of the centre of hell none of them are diminished by being split off parts of one creator. More curious then anything else they decide to see how long they last as individuals. Though they may prune off some of the weaker ones & consume them. They’re still demons/devils.  
Whenever some other devil tries to take out one of them the others take out the outsider. There’s an unspoken agreement that the only one allowed to eat them are each other. Even if they don’t really get on with each other they’re not letting anyone else mess with them.  
Devils aren’t any nicer than demons, they just can think better.  
However eventually they get whittled down to just Darkiplier & Warfstache.

The demon Septiceye also splits off into his egos. But the part who takes the name Anti decides to go the more traditional route & hunts down the others that split off him.  
He eventually manages to take out all of them.  
I kind of like the idea that part of the demon that was Mark and part of the demon that was Jack end up joining. Maybe they were too evenly matched when they tried to devour each other & joined instead. They become Septiplier. Only they’re a mangled mess & Dark & Anti decide they are to weak so both decide to consume them & that’s how they meet. They have some big fight but they are both too good so it kind of ends with a draw & they just rip Septiplier apart and each grab the piece that came from them and consumes it, while keeping a close eye on the other & kind of slink off in opposite directions. There not friends since there are no friends in hell but not exactly enemies either, since nether are sure an all-out fight is worth the damage they’d take.  
In hell a friend is pretty much someone you haven’t killed yet anyway.

The demon Natemare started to split off (into all the characters from Nate's music videos) but he had found music in the mortal world and it resonate with all parts of him. The parts he was splitting off into stated to harmonising with each other until that was just left with one individual singing. He decided to take the name Phantom.

Phantom comes across MadPat while looking for a way back to earth. MadPat's protections are failing & soon demons will be on to him. He’s already lost mostly everything but he’s still clinging on. The fact that he can feel his mind going is worse than the fact that he can’t tell if he looks human anymore. Phantom tells MadPat if he wants to keep him mind, he should evolve into a Devil straight away. Phantom’s basically doing it for a laugh, he wants to know what would happen. If Mad Pat succeeds, he’ll owe him & if not it’ll be funny to watch.  
MadPat gathers that last remains of his protections & makes a break for it. Phantom keeps the way clear, since it would ruin the fun if a demon just picked him off.  
MadPat doesn’t split off. He had just spent an unknown eternity trying to keep himself together, he wasn’t about to fail now. He has both an easier & harder time evolving then the others. He can actually kind of remember what a thinking creature should be like. But he never fully changed in the first place so he’s pretty week.  
Still, he manages it & takes the name AntiMatter. He can think again & remember things but he’s completely insane.

Devils are kind of shapeshifters. They have a preferred form but physical matter doesn’t mean all that much to them. They do have memories, things that they have pieced together from the wreckage of what they were before but most Devils barely remember that they had been demons let alone that they may have once been mortal. They can remember things like cloths & buildings. There is technically a city in the centre of hell. But the tragedy of hell still holds & it’s residents can only twist & warp, not create.

Hell sucks.

Devils still hunger as much as their demonic counterparts but they can survive on the power of hell itself. They don’t get weaker if they don’t feed. They also don’t get stronger. Devils can also live without completely devouring others if they want to. Though most don’t. But they can feed off misery & fear & other things.  
There are a lot of rules in hell for devils but they are followed or broken in equal measure depending on what a devil think they can get away with.

Hell really sucks.

Is it any wonder most want out?  
But demons can’t just get out of hell easily. And even if they did, their being is made up of hell itself, they would always be pulled back. Unless that could arrange enough power from the mortal plain to hold them there.

There are always cracks & week points in hell. Places were summoners mess up, natural damage, upwells of energy from another world. Like the one that brought new victims into hell.  
Some of them are only enough for a whisper to get though, but hell is eternal, time doesn’t matter & devils are bored. That can be enough.

Darkiplier found a place where another devil had been working on. After defeating the other he wiggled his way in. That other devil had managed to set up a house. A house filled with demonic energy so it could use it as an anchor to get through. Darkiplier was a much better manipulator & got the houses owners to finish the perpetrations so he could escape hell. A series of grisly murders on a stormy night was enough for him to set himself up. His physical form may be trapped in the house whenever he was on earth but he now had a way out of hell whenever he wanted. And manipulating humans so he had an identity as the houses new owner meant he could now have the delights of earth brought to him.  
Warfstache took advantage of Dark’s pass (& the fact they he wasn’t that interested in killing him right now) & pops in & out of hell on a whim. While he couldn’t use the houses anchors to keep him out of hell like Dark, a little killing here of there is all he needs.

Anti takes advantage of a week spot at Halloween during a lightning storm. Murder and blood is all well & good but there is a multitude of power from a lightning bolt. When a storm is not available as soon as humans invented powerlines there was a grid he could take advantage of whenever he needed.  
I think, because of the fact that time doesn’t mean the same thing in hell, that just because they all got sucked into hell during modern times doesn’t mean that they didn’t end up visiting earth from hell before they actually arrived there. But modern learning, even if they don’t remember it clearly, can be a great help on earth when needed.

Phantom goes a more traditional route. He was summoned as Natemare so he kind of remembers the way back. He just needs a way in. And a contact with the devil is easy enough to arrange for the curious & desperate.  
He uses the trapped souls of his victims to keep him on earth, able to go where he wishes. He doesn’t bring them to hell though. If he did, he couldn’t use them as a way back to earth, they’d just be corrupted into demons & worthless to him. Technically he could probably control them but he doesn’t care about that. Hell doesn’t have music, earth does.

AntiMatter owes Phantom enough to work for him a bit. They don’t trust each other of course; they’d still stab each other in the back if they thought they could get away with it. But between what Matter can remember of mystic protections & what Phantom can remember from being summoned they both get what they want. Phantom gets to earth with his deals. Matter rigs up something much closer to what Dark set up. He anchors himself with runes & sigils. Unlike Dark he can move his anchors around. It’s hard work doing the first one, mystic rituals & of course grisly murder is needed but once he has it set up he makes backups in different places. He sets up hidey holes all around earth so he has somewhere to get back to whenever he needs it.

All 4 devils come from the internet age & unlike a lot of other residents in hell they know how to use it once it arrives. Without morals & with otherworldly power it’s easy for them to get money if they need it. Being willing to kill if necessary helps. But they’re not stupid, as soon as they realise that there are groups out there that would stop them, they figure out how to keep under them radar of hunters as well as the general public.

Dark can do everything he needs to from his house. Warfstache goes where he wishes. Anti can travel powerlines. Phantom finds it ridiculously easy to use identity theft from his victims & opens a bar. Matter has his various labs he sets up.  
They’re probably the best set up of all the creatures in hell. But devils have a hard time being happy. Hell still holds them. And hell sucks.

Dark is acutely aware he’s still trapped. He can plot & scheme but it’s all ultimately pointless. Warfstache is desperately trying to ignore the fact that everything is impermanent except for him. Phantom can listen to music but he can’t make anything new. Hell can’t create. (There’s a hidden room in the basement of his bar fill with trashed instruments after his failed attempts). Matter can’t find any answers, he can cut up all the demons & devils & humans & other creature he wants but he can’t make his theory’s make sense. They are all missing the spark that make you human & they know it.

They all know each other; they are the most common devils on earth. But they stay out of each other’s way for the most part. And they don’t tell anyone else of their ways out of hell. No one trusts each other. But as much as they like it on earth, they do all end up back in hell every now & again.

And all this is just set up & world building for a plot I’ll never write.

There’s one devil in hell that’s very ambitious. As much as they don’t trust each other someone is rallying hell’s residents together. If I was actually writing this, I’d have to spread this in with all the world building but there’s slowly rumours that someone has a plan to open a permeant way to earth.  
Our guys don’t really care, they have their own ways out of hell & they’re not sharing. But they’d be rumours started on earth too. Maybe some other YouTubers would hunters that stumble onto the plot. I think I could stick in Danny & Arin & maybe Dan & Phil just because why not. I’d throw whoever else I could think of in but I don’t have any really idea of a back story for anyone yet. Would they have magic powers or something. I don’t know.  
Anyway, the good guys are looking into stopping this while our devils are simply keeping an eye on things at first.  
I’d imagine that at some rally in hell Darkiplier, Warfstache, AntiSepticeye, Phantom & AntiMatter start talking. Matter calls BS on the plan that’s going around since if that much hell energy got to earth enough to make a permanent gate then it would be enough to simply convert all of earth into another hell. Either that or simply destroy both realms.  
But the Devil that’s master planning this is sneaky, persuasive & powerful. He’s got a lot of hell in on his scheme.

So there’d be some mcguffin chasing for the good guys & there’d be intrigue and back stabbing for our ‘bad’ guys. Lots of torture & mayhem. Maybe some of Mark’s & Jack’s egos have lasted until now & they are whittled off here. Anyway, eventually the 2 groups would meet. Maybe one at a time in different places. The good guys don’t trust the devils of course, the devils are just using them since they what to keep earth intact enough to enjoy it. But eventually it all comes to a head when there this big ritual about to take place to blow everything open.

Time for the final act twists.

The big bad doing all this is Pewdiepie. I’ll admit I don’t watch him but as one of the biggest youtubers out there I thought he should be in this. Does he have an evil version? A quick google says PewDIEpie or Infelix. Whatever, evil Pewdiepie planned all this. He’s even set it up so he has been the good guys mysterious head of a secrete organisation or something that has been ‘helping’ hunters, & coincidentally getting them killed. A load of final-episode(s)-of-a-TV-show plot type stuff.

So the gate is opening, it’s down to wire, & the good guys have to close it. Lots of action & it looks like the pull it off at the last second.  
But, uh oh. Looks like they’ve been tricked. They only closed the gate on earths side. Hell is still opening & if it gets big enough then it will burst through anyway. Just maybe it will be a random place instead of where the good guys are.  
But, of course, there are some devils that really don’t want that to happen. Between the 5 of them they defeat the minions that Felix has built up in hell & now it just them & him. Pewdiepie can’t try and tug on the heroic instincts of his opponents this time since that don’t have any. They bring up the fact that this plan might destroy everything but Pewds doesn’t care. Ether he gets more power & free access to earth or he doesn’t have to put up with hell anymore. He’s one of the strongest in hell right now so he knows more than most just how worthless it is. He also has one memory he kept from when he evolved & it’s that he used to be loved. Devils can’t love so this knowledge tortures him.  
He tells them all it’s too late anyway. The gate is still opening.  
But the 5 decide they can just do whatever the good guys did to close the gate but on their side instead. Pewds gloats that that won’t work, there’s too much energy built up for the gate to be closed on the outside anymore. They’d have to do it in the opening & that would mean it would destroy them.  
Devils are selfish, he’s counting on them not bothering

(Should I have either Dark or Warfstache killed off dramatically here of not? I’m not sure. If that happens then the other doesn’t let Pewdiepie eat him & does it instead.)

But by now Dark, Warfstache (if they’re both still alive), Anti, Phantom & Matter have worked together enough to pick up some things. Between them they work out something pretty significant. I don’t know it Warfstache or Matter that is crazy enough to bring it up but they just say good. After all they all been destroyed before technically. Every Devil has. They just have to make sure they can survive it. Pewds says he’s still strong enough to stop them but Dark asks why would he want to. He convinces him to help since what has he got to lose really. He doesn’t want to be stuck in hell more than anyone else, maybe if they try to evolve again they can be something that’s not missing so many pieces. Anti goads him by asking if he thinks he too weak to survive if. Phantom tempts him with all the things they are missing in their current existence. All the secrete hurts all of them feel but never mention.  
In the last possible second Pewds decides what the hell. If they are all going for it maybe there’s something too it.

All the Devils now work to close the gate. The build-up of power is enough to tear the barrier between dimensions apart, it’s more than enough to tear the Devils to pieces.  
But this time they’ve had practice. They also have a template. They’ve all dealt with humans enough now that they know what they look like mystically speaking. They each manage to put together what the once were. No longer Devils the ability to corporate with each other means that they can help. The 6 of them working out things together which they would never figure out apart.

5 absolutely normal humans appear on earth. Felix, Mark, Jack, Nate and MatPat. And they are definitely human. Every test the good guys have confirms it. When you have amazing powers but are absolutely miserable then you really don’t mind losing it all to be normal. They manage to avoid the massive amounts of trauma they should be experiencing since they all made sure to reconstitute themselves as how there were before they went into hell. None them admit to the good guys that they can remember anything. If the good guys know who they were they decide to keep quiet about it.

But they haven’t actually forgotten everything. The whole protecting themselves from trauma thing means it’s more like a dream or a story that didn’t happen to them but they have some things.  
Mark is the owner of a house now. It may need to be cleared out of demonic influences but it’s a good property. Also some weird random things Warfstache has picked up here and there.  
Jack has a lot of random electronic funds & info Anti had hidden away in various places for a laugh.  
Nate has a bar. I don’t know what the workers think of it. Are they even human?  
MatPat has a bunch of labs. Most of them need to be pretty sanitised though.  
Feilx has his mysterious organisation. He had kept things pretty secret so he decides to make it an actually help to hunters instead of just pretending.

Due to time shenanigans they are all only 5 days from when they got sucked into hell. (one last FNaF reference)  
They all get to go back to their normal lives.

And they _are_ normal. Except, well, hell no longer can affect them. It doesn’t matter how human their bodies are now, their spirits survived too much to be vulnerable to that corrupting energy. And since the power of hell is grater then most anything from earth the next time a supernatural creature thinks they are an easy target they are in for a big surprise.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this vague outline alone is nearly 6,000 words long you can see how much work this’d be to make into an actual story. Especially since most of this is world building & the plot ideas I have are very vague. Showing the descent into unthinking monster and then into inhuman beings while keeping each character ‘voice’ distinct is a challenge I’m really not up too. Also, if I was going to put in that much work, I’d just scrap all the YouTuber stuff to make everyone an OC & turn it into a real novel. But I write for fun, I don’t have time for that.
> 
> As usual, if this inspires anyone, please play with it was you will.  
I hope this was interesting to read anyway.


End file.
